2014-06-18 Bat-Pizza Part 1.
It had been over a month, perhaps two, since Carrie had vanished without a word. There was reason for it and she'd taken care of it now to return. Yet her appearance had changed. Her hair, a usually bright ginger, had dulled with black hair dye that was almost entirely washed out leaving only streaks of black now where it had rinsed and her roots had grown out. A banged up green thrift store military jacket was worn with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of jeans, and sneakers that were worn through use. Not her typical fashion sense at all. There were the makings of sandwiches on the table that had yet to be used as she turned her attention to Jason to tend to the cuts on his face with a cotton ball daubed in peroxide. "Alfred's gentle because he tries not to hurt you. You're a big boy--If you can't handle this then you should retire." This is said just as she sweeps a bit more dirt off of one cut before placing the cotton ball aside to attach a stitch-bandage to pull the sides together. "You know he's going to be home soon," she points out. "We used my codes to get in. He notices that sort of thing." "I handled a crowbar, I think I can handle this," Jason says with a roll of his eyes. His face is already bruising, the cuts are fresh from earlier tonight, but likely only two to three hours old tops. "Good point, likely should eat and bail. I wonder if he found the sign for my so-called 'memorial'? Likely....knowing my luck lately." It was only hidden beneath the Bat Computer anyway. "So, fix me a sammwich woman," and Jason actually grins impishly over at Carrie. The only thing likely to really send him running out is Damian, as he doesn't want to get in a fight with him and someone end up stabbed...again, like when Damian double stabbed poor Dick in the back thinking he was Jason. Carrie doesn't respond to the rather chauvinistic dig to make him a sandwich. Instead she quietly finishes tending to his wounds then turns her attention to the first aid kit to pull out one of those instant cold compresses. It's twisted in her grip snapping the glass tube inside to mix the chemicals and she shakes it a time or two so it begins to chill. The plastic package is pressed to the side of Jason's head with the urging of, "Hold this." Once he does she again turns her attention to the first aid kit clipping it shut. Then, with a smile at Jason, she lifts her hand to press two fingers to his forehead pushing back in an attempt to send him tipping back in his chair onto the floor. "Yeeees Mooooom," Jason says as he holds it to his head. Is he trying to annoy her? Maybe. And it seems to work, as she goes to push him back, but his hand snakes out and slams against the table and his hips tilt to lower his center of balance. "Brat," he says, but he's grinning at Carrie and not about to kick her ass. If Tim tried that, there would have been explosions in the poor kitchen. "Come on, you were the one that offered me food and drink. And totally wanting juice." He pushes, but he's actually not being malicious about it. Calibrating the sensor data for the suit always took time and effort. If it wasn't for that, Bruce would have been patrolling the streets in costume now. The tech just needed to be tweaked a few times a month. Tonight was one of those times. When the computers went off he had to keep himself from doing a double-take. That code hadn't appeared in months. His blue eyes went over to the costume displays. Four costumes stood proudly, each one was sealed off in its own display case. First there was Thomas Wayne's old Halloween costume. The costume was a grey and blue number. Both the cap and cowl kind of formed together into a Bat-like shape. He only wore it once. Friends were holding a big Halloween bash. There was food, wine, good music and donations. Gotham's creme de la creme were here. All of the attention caught the eye of gate crashers with bad intentions. They came barging in with guns. Thomas Wayne managed to stay hidden and the good doctor took them out one at a time. When Bruce found it he put out on display to remind himself that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Second was the first Batman costume. Yes, it was bulky. The gloves didn't match the suit's motiff, the ears were longer and a little and slanted. Anyone could see this suit was the foundation for many more looks to come. Followed by that was Jason Todd's old uniform. At first it was put up in memoriam to the Late Jason Todd. A Robin that died on the field. To make sure he never forgot Jason's heroism, Bruce put up the costume as a painful reminder. When Jason came back Bruce couldn't put the costume away. Jason had changed...a lot. The guns, the attitude, the jaggedness, all of it was a warped version of what he remembered. Bruce kept the costume up as a symbol of hope. Maybe one day Jason would have snapped out of it, came to his senses instead of being the guy that teetered on a razor's edge. And so the costume stayed up as Bruce's hope and because he would never give up on Jason. No matter how dark things got, Bruce was always going to be there for Jason. Lastly there was Carrie Kelley's uniform. She was from an alternate world. Her Gotham was worse than this one. Her Batman was older but fighting after a ten year retirement. Bruce couldn't have turned her away. Carrie became Red Robin and was a great addition. When she left suddenly Bruce found the costume and put it on display. He presumed somehow she found a way home. Now that Carrie's code flashed across the screen Bruce stopped the costume calibrations. He started to peel off the suit and slip on some simple track pants and a tank top. Taking the steps two at a time Bruce opened the entrance to the cave, a dummy clock on the east wing of the Manor, and made his way down the stares quickly. At first he thought this was just one of Jason's tricks. Jason was kind of an ass like that and it wasn't out of his M.O. Stopping in the kitchen Bruce stared at the sight. Jason was there and looking angry, he had fresh cuts that had been seen too. Carrie Kelley was there, looking worse for wear with a bad dye job. Without saying a word he extended his hand to Jason, "Good to see you," and he smiled. Sometimes Bruce Wayne actually smiled. Then he went to hug Carrie, "You need better hair dye." "Food's there. Forget how to make a sandwich?" Carrie shoots back to Jason with a grin. He'd been asking for worse, really, but she wasn't the sort to lash out without real reason. She was also in a good mood due to being home. Before she has time to come up with any further witty repartie or even make the sandwich... Bruce was there. She swallows hard as she stands up straight and at attention uncertain of how she would be welcomed. When it's with a hug she sags against Bruce wrapping her arms around him and hugging tight. "Sorry," comes out quietly, raspy, as she tries to fight off the tears that threaten. It was good to be home and the guilt she felt at leaving abruptly... "Sorry, Boss," she murmers again squeezing him tight in the hug before finally releasing him. She knew he wasn't big on hugs usually even if it felt good to get one. The offer of the hand was ignored and waved off with awkwardness and attitude. Typical of Jason these days, actually, better than trying to punch Batman and blow him up to death. And then Jason's mouth drops. Did he just willingly hug Carrie?! "I think I just threw up in the back of my throat a little bit," and he makes a gaging sound, and so rolls out of that chair before Carrie kicks it from under him! "Alright, totally getting my own juice and making my sandwich, then getting out of here, before I throw up all over Alfred's clean kitchen." Jason heads for the fridge to get out juice and pulls a glass down where they have always been. He hasn't forgotten after all these years the details. Then again, the kid tested genius level, but good to know his mind is in tact. An arm went out to stop Jason in his tracks. A flashback to when Jason was younger and in the uniform went across Bruce's mind. Jason was young and wanting to fight...and he had a really bad cold. Sniffling, red nosed and clearly needing rest, he was on the couch pouting when Bruce told him that Robin would be staying indoors. Instead of going out, Bruce sat next to him and watched t.v. Feeling Jason against his arm brought Bruce back to the now, "Don't bother. Figure out what you want on your pizzas. Both of you," his blue eyes went between the pair. "I'll call the others while you decide." Stepping out of the room Bruce did indeed return to the cave to contact the rest of the family directly. Sometimes there was more important things than crime fighting. A family member suddenly returning was one of those things. Jason would have had his own family gathering called if the circumstances were better. Carrie came back needing better clothes and maybe a shower. People died when Jason came back. World's of difference between the two of them. Eventually Bruce came back and asked, "Have you guys decided?" and for a brief second he allowed himself to smile. "Hell no." Jason's feathers are ruffled and he looks to be getting defensive. "I'm not here for some damn party, just to drop the stray off." Yep, he's about to run for it, and run hard with fists flying too. And he's already heading out the door when Bruce steps out of the room. "You have fun with the 'drama' Care-Bear. I'm getting out while the getting is good." He doesn't stop when Bruce is returning either, his eyes hard. The fact he is here part miracle, but family reunion, way too soon, especially since the last one was him in the Bat Cave with a broken Bruce in his arms...because he tried to murder the man and himself with a bomb. "Anyway, forgot the red paint to splatter the replacement again," as if promising to start a fight if he is kept here. Carrie tenses only a moment when Bruce moves to stop Jason uncertain of how, exactly, this may play out. The last time she'd been around Jason had just dragged Bruce back to the manor, injured and unconscious. It had fallen to Carrie to tend to him and ensure he was stable--and as soon as she had, she cold-cocked Jason right onto his ass. They'd made their amends but had he and Bruce? When pizza is mentioned, and calling the others, she smiles broadly in relief. "Sounds good, Boss," she agrees already allowing her mind to work toward pizza. Oh god hot pizza from that place that delivered all the way out here was so so good. "Let me go change..." she begins realizing she wasn't in the best of clothes before pausing. "Um. If my stuff is still here." An uncertainty washes over her as she bites her lower lip. Bruce looked at Carrie, "Alfred cleaned your room, but we didn't move anything out of it. Probably took care of the laundry too," then his blue eyes went to Jason who was storming off. Following him Bruce kept up in pursuit. No one was answering their coms. "Jason!" he cried out just hoping to get his attention, "It'd be just us, Carrie and Alfred. Stay," his eyes for a split second pleaded with Jason. Yes, the former Robin was a pain in the ass, but he was the Bat-Family's pain in the ass. And Bruce loved him like a son. Carrie flashes a look of thanks, though it fades as the altercation that she knew was brewing erupts. Angsty teenage son defying father yet again. She follows after though keeps her distance with arms crossed over her chest watching quietly with her own pensive green eyes fixed on Jason. "Come on, Jay," she urges as well trying to talk him into staying as well. Jason still looks pissed off, "I'm not here for some family touchy-feely shit." But he isn't quite raging. It still brews beneath the surface, ready to erupt at a moment's notice. Damn, but that kid has issues! Though he isn't a teenager anymore. Barely. Jason shoves his hands into his black leather pockets. It tightens the coat about him, and Bruce will likely notice he has a 'piece' at his lower back. Jason scowls at Carrie. "Puppy-eyed look doesn't work on me squirt." But he hasn't finished stomping away. Bruce said nothing. He saw that Jason hadn't left and that was a good sign. Giving Carrie a quick look, she would have seen he was giving her the floor to shine. Deep down Bruce figured her Bruce gave a similar look when he wanted her to get vested into something. While he wasn't the grizzled old man, this Bruce wanted her to feel like the world wasn't exactly too different. Carrie shares that glance with Bruce only to take a breath at the jab that Jason had tossed. Smiling indulgently she uncrosses her arms to stride toward him knowing that she would likely have a better chance at the 'touchy feely' stuff with him than Bruce might. Unless stopped she hooks her arm through one of his trying to gently steer him back inside. "I'm more of a cat person," she rebukkes with a grin. "Come on, Jay, seriously. It's just us. No Dick, no Tim, no Damian. Unless you're afraid I'd whoop you again." The last is said with a grin before she continues, "Besides, you remember that pizza place near here, right? The really good one with the garlic knots? If you haven't tried them you're in for a treat." "Well...," and Jason then scowls again, "Better be no Dick. He tries to make everything so damn /special/, and full of rainbows and puppies and shit." A pause, "You better be happy I'm hungry, or I'd seriously kick your ass right now squirt." He's kinda half serious maybe? Who knows with him. Though Jason still glares at Bruce as if to silently say 'don't you dare think you won buster!' Stubborn wills head butting, not uncommon in the Wayne household. "Anyway, I want meat on my pizza. If it isn't greasy, not worth it." At least Carrie does manage to lead Jason back to the kitchen. Now if only his face wasn't messed up, it be more picture-perfect. And he actually smile like he used to. Bruce made the call. The pizza place nearly jumped for joy when the addess when he gave out the address. Pizza drivers used to fight over who got the Wayne Order. First, the order was always big. They never ordered less than three large pizzas and at least two orders of Garlic Knots. That alone meant a good tip. Plus the guy was really generous with his money. Yes, the drive sucked but the pay out was so good. "What can I get for ya Mr. Wayne?" the voice on the other end spoke. All of the workers perked up. Christmas was coming early. "I need nine Pizzas. All large. First one I need a meat lovers, whatever you have with every meat you have available. Next up I need sun-dried tomatoes, avacado and bacon. After that I would like a supreme without the mushrooms and olives, but can you add bacon and jalepanos?" and so the list went on. "I would also like five orders of Garlic Knots and nine sodas. I will call back to make sure the driver gave everyone their tip. See you in an hour," Bruce was all smiles on the phone. When he hung up he turned to look at everyone, "Thank you for staying Jason." Yes, Bruce caught that look and they weren't done, but it spoke volumes that Jason actually stuck around. Carrie smiles warmly when it seems all will be well for now. "Thanks, Jason," she murmers to him before departing his side. "I suggest movies as well. I'm going to go get changed out of these clothes for now though. Pick a good movie or I'll pick a rom-com when I get back," she threatens of the pair. Before either has time to argue she slips off for the stairs up taking them two at a time in spite of her shorter legs. Once in her room she slips out the window to climb down with the skill and knowledge of having done it before. At Jason's bike she stops pulling out a 1/4 inch drive socket wrench with a sparkplug socket attached to quickly spin out the sparkplugs on the bike. Whistling she palms them into a pocket, and a quickly scrawled note is left on Jason's bike. With her self-appointed task completed she climbs back up to her room to actually change clothes. The note reads 'One plug returned for each slice you stay and eat. - C' "The only rom-com I'll be caught dead watching is Princess Bride." More scowls from Jason. "Think we should leave her out for sharks? Who says Wayne Manor ever needed /girls? Ugh." Jason complaining. Which is a bit funny considering he's being childish about it. But he can eat, drink, take a bathroom break, and then sneak out! Little does he know what Carrie did...he's totally going to kick her ass....if Bruce doesn't stop him first when he finds out.